Star & Snix Love Tiny Humans
by Guyana Rose
Summary: After doing a benefit show Rachel tells Santana that she doesn't want to hide their relationship anymore. Santana isn't surprised at the reason why. Pezberry Week, Day 4: Celebrity Couple.


**Title:** Star & Snix Love Tiny Humans  
**Author:** Guyana Rose  
**Rating:** K+  
**Pairing:** Santana Lopez & Rachel Berry  
**Word Count:** 1,389  
**Summary:** After doing a benefit show Rachel tells Santana that she doesn't want to hide their relationship anymore. Santana isn't surprised at the reason why. Pezberry Week, Day 4: Celebrity Couple.  
**Prompt:** Pezberry Week, Day 4: Celebrity Couple  
**Disclaimer:** I own only the story itself. Glee belongs to R.I.B.

**Please read & review  
**

* * *

The crowd cheered as the last notes of Finale B were sung. The producer had decided to do a benefit performance at Rockefeller Center. She wanted to donate the money to the local orphan's home where she had grown up. Rachel, Santana, and the rest of the cast were all too happy to put on the benefit show. They did it outdoors and the weather couldn't have been more perfect; bright and sunny with a pleasant breeze. All the kids that were currently living in the home were given seats in the first and second rows. They were on their feet cheering with everyone else.

The usual activities took place after; pictures with fans, signing autographs, and trying to dodge questions about the supposed romance that was going on between the stars of the show that played Maureen and Joanne. It seemed like it was getting harder and harder to hide.

When Rachel and Santana first met, it was plain to see that they didn't want anything to do with each other. But having gone through some of the same flames in high school and helping each other through their own personal turmoils, they had forged a pretty strong friendship. Once college started they ended up being roommates in New York; they hadn't left the city since. Currently they'd been dating for about a year and a half. They'd been lucky to keep it under wraps this long. A chance meeting had made Santana start to think that it was time to make it officially known. Once they got home to the condo they shared, making sure to arrive at separate times and take different routes, Santana decided to voice her thoughts.

"I'm home," she yelled as she closed and locked the door.

When she turned around she found herself falling against the door as her girlfriend jumped into her arms and kissed her.

"Hi," Rachel said with a smile once their kiss ended.

"And hello to you too," Santana chuckled.

"I just ordered us some dinner," Rachel said as she walked to the kitchen.

"Great, I'm starving," Santana replied as she sat at the island in the middle of the kitchen.

Rachel turned and looked at the woman she'd fallen in love with. She was being a little too quiet at the moment. The raven-haired woman was usually very talkative after their shows but she wasn't today. Rachel thought that perhaps that was a good thing. It was her idea for them to keep their relationship secret and Santana had always supported that decision. But in this past week, she'd started to rethink that decision.

***Flashback*  
**_Rachel and Santana walked into the studio with some of their other cast mates. The secret couple was looking forward to their recording session today. They were planning on doing a charity show for the orphanage where their producer had grown up and today they would be meeting some of the children that currently resided there._

_Both ladies loved kids. They hadn't quite talked about it to each other yet, but they both knew that at some point they wanted to progress their relationship to marriage and having kids. They walked into the meeting room that they were told to go to for introductions to the kids and some face to face time. There were a few reporters from various magazines and news stations present so they made sure to keep their wandering eyes off of each other. This became hard though once they moved to the studio._

_All of the actors were paired with one or two children each that would be shadowing them for the day. Rachel and Santana were scheduled to record Take Me Or Leave Me for the new Rent Cast Recording CD that was in the works. They ended up being paired with a seven year old girl named Magda and a five year old boy name Ezra. They fell in love with both children almost immediately. _

_Ezra was spunky and just a little hyper; asking questions about everything he saw in the studio then giving his opinions on different things that came up in conversation. Magda seemed more reserved than the younger boy. Answering questions or speaking only when asked to or addressed. _

_The children sat wide-eyed watching the ladies sing. One of the music editors that was in the room with the children asked if they could sing, Magda didn't answer but Ezra wasn't quiet at all._

"_Mags is shy, but she can sings really good."_

"_Oh yeah, what can you do?" the man asked._

"_I plays the guitar."_

"_That's awesome. Do you guys want to sing a song with Rachel and Santana?"_

"_Yeah, can we?" Ezra asked excitedly._

"_You sure can," he replied._

_He turned back to the controls in front of him and flipped a switch so the ladies could hear what he was saying._

"_Hey ladies how about a song with Magda and Ezra?" he asked._

"_Sure, we'd love to," Santana replied._

_The children walked into the sound room and Rachel and Santana fitted them with wireless mics. Ezra was given a guitar and they talked for a moment about what song they'd do. They decided on Iris by The Goo Goo Dolls._

_Ezra's playing was excellent even though the guitar as a bit big for his size; but Magda impressed them the most. The amount of emotion the girl put into the song brought Rachel and Santana to tears. When the day came to a close both ladies found it very hard to walk away from the kids.  
_***End Flashback***

"Penny for your thoughts love," Rachel said.

"You first," Santana replied.

While she had things on her mind as well, she could always tell when Rachel needed her to listen.

"I've um … I've been thinking that maybe we could … not keep our relationship secret anymore."

Rachel chanced a glance at her girlfriend and quickly averted her eyes. She didn't see the beginning of a smile that was steadily growing on Santana's face. The raven-haired woman got up and went to stand in front of the tiny brunette. She turned her stool around so she was facing her and she slid in between her legs. She gave a deep kiss that left them both breathless.

"I love you," Santana whispered.

"I love you too," Rachel replied, "is that a yes?"

"Absolutely baby. I have an idea. How about we cancel the delivery and we go out to eat. I want to show off my beautiful lady."

"I think I can handle that," Rachel replied.

Rachel quickly canceled their Chinese food and soon after they were out the door. It felt good to both of them to be walking hand in hand down the street. When they got to the restaurant they ordered food and sat. It didn't take long for the other occupants of the restaurant to notice them sitting at their table holding hands. On the way out of the restaurant they were met by a few different reporters with camera men to record the couple. They answered questions and affirmed that yes, they were dating and have been for quite some time. When they got home Santana was about to tell Rachel what she was thinking about earlier but Rachel beat her to the punch.

"Can I tell you something else I've been thinking about?" the brunette asked.

"I'm all ears baby," Santana replied.

"Would you consider adopting Magda and Ezra?"

A smile spread on Santana's face as she told Rachel that's exactly what she was thinking about earlier. A week later they filled out the necessary paperwork and met with a Social Worker. Three weeks after their interviews, they brought the children home.


End file.
